listfandomcom-20200216-history
Satyrs in popular culture
Satyrs often make appearances in modern popular culture. *The Satyr is an oft-made reference to the Dionysian in Friedrich Nietzsche's The Birth of Tragedy. *The Pastoral Symphony section of Disney's Fantasia features baby satyrs, sometimes called Fauns. *In Guillermo del Toro's 2006 film Pan's Labyrinth, a young girl encounters a faun at the entrance to a magical kingdom. He gives her three challenges to determine if she is the long-lost princess of the Underworld. *In Disney's 1997 film Hercules, the character Phil is an amalgamation of the hero Philoctetes and the stereotypical satyr; his circumstances are those of the classical Philoctetes, but he looks like a satyr and exhibits satyr-like desires for wine and women. *In Ridley Scott's Legend, the villain Darkness bears many similarities to a satyr (both in appearance and in nature). Scott said that he wanted Darkness to be "very sexual", so wanted him to be a satyr. *The Satyr is the name of a satirical newspaper written by students of Manchester University. *Satyr is the name of the union of the four revues at the faculty of science of the university of Copenhagen. *Gnostic satyrs of both genders appear in Umberto Eco's Baudolino. *In the computer game series Warcraft, Satyrs appear as a race of Demonic creatures, as corrupted Night Elves. *Satyrs appear occasionally throughout the Chronicles of Narnia series, by C. S. Lewis. *Grover Underwood in the Percy Jackson & The Olympians book series is a satyr. *Satyr is the pseudonym of Sigurd Wongraven, one of the founding members of black metal band Satyricon *Satyr is also the title of an award winning adult film starring Jenna Jameson. *Satyr is one of many species of mutated creatures found on Earth in Roger Zelazny's 1966 Hugo award winning novel This Immortal. *In Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale "The Shepherdess and the Sweep" (1845), a bearded and horned satyr carved into the mahogany door of a curio cabinet is known as "Major-general-field-sergeant-commander Billy goat's legs" and threatens a porcelain shepherdess on a nearby table top with taking her for his wife. The shepherdess shudders in horror and flees the house with her lover, a porcelain chimney sweep with a princely face "as fair and rosy as a girl's". *The Christian antagonist, Satan, is often depicted as a satyr, the link being pagan religions and the sinful pleasures that satyrs enjoy. *In the video game God of War, the satyr is an enemy found towards the end of the game. They are depicted as extremely skilled fighters and are some of the toughest enemies found. *In Brian Keene's Dark Hollow (previously published as The Rutting Season) a satyr is living near a small town and originally thought to be a serial killer. *In the game Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the centaur Motaro, along with his entire race, have been cursed. In the game, the centaurs are said to have been turned into minotaurs, however, they resemble satyrs. * In Manos: The Hands of Fate, one of the characters, Torgo, was intended to be a satyr. * In Peter S. Beagle's The Last Unicorn, the Satyr is one of the Creatures of the Night, Brought to Light in Mommy Fortuna's Midnight Carnival. Category: In popular culture